


Vígdrótt

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Books
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Camicazi, BAMF Eret, Dawn of the Dragon Racers - Spoilers, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Humor, M/M, PORQUE CAMICASTRID MERECE SU HISTORIA DE AMOR, Rivalry, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla contra Drago, el primer mandato de Hiccup como Jefe es contratar a Camicazi, para que la Princesa de Bog-Burglar les enseñe a ser Vikingos Guerreros, de nuevo. </p><p>[Universo Alterno Post-HTTYD 2. Yuri & Yaoi.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vígdrótt

**Author's Note:**

> Categorías: Camicazi siendo una Bad Ass Motherfucker. Romance, Humor, Amistad (Awwww). Acción/Aventura. Vikingos siendo pateados en el trasero por Camicazi. Universo Alterno unido a los hechos de HTTYD 2. Malos entendidos que llevarán a mucha Tensión Sexual Sin Resolver. Eret también siendo un Bad Ass Motherfucker, porque sé que se llevaría de maravilla con Camicazi.
> 
> Notas:
> 
> (1) COMO SI NO TUVIERA UN LISTA NEGRA DE FICS PENDIENTES, PUES AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO FIC SEMI-LARGO.
> 
> (2) En este fic, Camicazi es mayor que Hiccup y los demás: 25 años al igual que Eret. Durante el primer segmento del fic, están situados un año después de los hechos de Dawn of Dragon Races (aunque las líneas de tiempo ya son requeté-confusas :S), y Camicazi tiene 22 años, mientras que Astrid tiene 17 años. Sí, quería a Camicazi como asalta-cunas.
> 
> (3) Prefiero que cada quien haga su versión de Camicazi en su cabeza, pero por lo menos para mí, es una mezcla entre Katheryn Winnick (Laguerta de "Vikings") y Natalie Dormer (gracias, Sam Bigotes :3). Y hablando de Vikings, no voy ni a pretender que las próximas escenas de batallas no han sido inspiradas de la serie.

**1.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

> _Vígdrótt, faldin ægishjálmi;_
> 
> " _La banda de guerreros, cubiertos con el casco del terror."_
> 
> -Extracto de manuscrito nórdico: Sturl Hryn 8.

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Tres Años Atrás.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fue siendo bañada por las porras del público, como Camicazi la conoció por primera vez.

Astrid Hofferson absorbía la alegría del pueblo de Berk como esponja, colgando de su dragón con gracia sobrenatural. Su rostro se encontraba pintado animalmente, el turquesa acogiendo su palidez con gusto. Camicazi admiró la destreza con la que la joven circulaba por el cuerpo de la criatura, colgándose de sus cuernos, y anclándose de su cuello para saludar a sus fanáticos desde los cielos.

"¡Victoria para Berk!" Aunque era innecesario anunciarlo a estas alturas, Stoick cumplió con hacerlo oficial, levantándose de su pedestal. "¡Felicidades a Nuestra Campeona!"

Camicazi se unió a los aplausos, aunque mantuvo su rostro en completa neutralidad. Cuando había escuchado sobre aquel torneo que involucraba encestar ovejas, no había imaginado que éste mostrara sería una actividad estimulante de observar. Lo admitía, estaba impresionada. Aunque, no había viajado desde tan lejos para acariciarles el ego a los Hairy Hooligans.

Hofferson se acercó a su Jefe, volando hacia el robusto hombre para recoger su recompensa. El collar hecho de amapolas amarillas—aun frescas en aroma y apariencia—fue colgado alrededor de su delgado cuello. Y fue justo cuando la rubia alzaba su cabeza de vuelta, que sus miradas se intercalaron.

La presencia de Camicazi había sido anunciada desde antes del inicio del evento "deportivo." Era un hecho conocido públicamente, que se encontraba de visita en lugar de su madre, Bertha. Por eso, la sorpresa manifestándose en aquel pintoresco rostro, no tenía mucho sentido. Fue como si la chiquilla no comprendiera  _qué_  hacía Camicazi, sentada a lado del lugar de Stoick.

Antes de analizar profundamente sus razones, Camicazi actuó en impulso, y en necesitad de otro tipo de entretenimiento. Se levantó del pedestal con una sonrisa. Sus dedos jugaron con su arete, mientras interrumpió el discurso de Stoick con su osadía. El bullicio bajó de volumen inmediatamente, presintiendo algo importante a punto de suceder.

"Impresionante hazaña." Las ráfagas de viento frio la acariciaron de pies a cabeza, y Camicazi estuvo agradecida por haber optado por una trenza para atar su larga melena en un nido práctico. Su vestido no obtuvo la misma salvación sin embargo, los fondos carmines danzando al mismo ritmo de las banderas decorativas de la arena. Su acento extranjero se hizo presente con cada vocablo. "As-trid, ¿cierto?"

La ganadora torció su entrecejo con desconfianza, mirándola con sospecha mientras la invitada especial se abría camino hacia ella. Se limitó a asentir en su dirección, todavía colgando de su mascota, una mujer jugando a ser niña todavía.

"Oh, no arruines tu rostro de tan horrible forma,  _drós_   _framlyndr_." Fue lo último que Camicazi dio como aviso, antes de aprovecharse de la corta distancia entre sus rostros. Descubrió que la pintura facial tenía sabor azucarado, combinado con la esencia de sudor amargo y sal marítima. Mordió el labio inferior de la vikinga para obligarlo a responder, para engañarlo y seducirlo, obteniendo acceso a aquella boca boquiabierta en un santiamén. La pobre chica nunca lo miró venir, y una vez que estaba sucediendo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Camicazi leyó su miedo en el temblor de su respiración. Percibió su confusión en la tensión de su mandíbula, atascada aun.

Camicazi recorrió el paladar de Hofferson con la cresta de su lengua, investigando si el sello de alguien más yacía atesorada, y prosiguió a succionar el labio que aún quedaba incauto. Hofferson no era mucho que admirar, apenas desarrollada en los inicios de la bendición de Freyja. Camicazi apenas podía imaginarse que lo mismo podría decirse de su experiencia. Sensible inmadurez, que había sido preservada por demasiado tiempo en Berk.

Pobre chica. Si As-trid no tenía cuidado, terminaría  _podrida_.

Cuando separó sus bocas finalmente, Camicazi abrió perezosamente sus parpados, relamiendo sus labios con meditación. Los ojos celestes frente a ella parecían congelados, engrandecidos como dos lunas llenas.

Camicazi la jaló de su premio—juguete, más bien—machacando pétalos ambarinos en el proceso.

"Olvida este tonto adorno, niñita. Considera  _esto_  un premio más merecedor de tu victoria."

Eso fue divertido. Berk, y los entretenidos trucos con sus dragones,  _eran_  divertidos.

Sin embargo, ¿cuándo llegara la Guerra a tocar sus puertas, serían sus juegos igual de útiles?

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

La segunda vez que su camino se cruzó con Hofferson, las circunstancias fueron más agrías.

Drago estaba atacando Berk, Stoick El Vasto había sido asesinado, y los dragones de Hiccup estaban rebelándose contra la comunidad vikinga.

El llamado de ayuda había surgido efecto demasiado tarde. El hogar de Hiccup III  _apestaba_  a muerte.

Los miedos que Stoick le había confesado años atrás, fueron una terrible profecía cumplida entonces: depender demasiado en los dragones, había sido un error.

Camicazi se defendió con escudo y espada contra los sirvientes de Drago, pero no podía ayudar más. En el cielo, había otra batalla desarrollándose y las Bog-Burglars eran de tierra. Los pasados intentos de los Hairy Hooligans por convencerlas de tomar dragones habían sido rechazados. Simplemente, no era la costumbre de su tribu. Bastantes salvajes podían llegar a ser ellas solas, sin la adición de una bestia alada.

Protegiéndose de las llamaradas de uno de los tantos lagartos voladores, Camicazi cerró sus ojos al escuchar los gritos de agonía de las que no actuaron lo suficientemente rápido. El olor a piel asada le llegó a su nariz. Que Odín las recibiera en el Valhala. Luego respiró hondo, y corrió lo más rápido posible, escurriéndose entre las catapultas de los atrapa-dragones.

 _-¡Luchen! ¡No se queden ahí parados!_  Camicazi rugió internamente, al notar al pueblo de Berk pasmado, todavía llamando por sus dragones mascotas con el corazón roto. Los niños lloraban en lugar de tomar un arma. ¿Qué le había sucedido a esta gente? ¿Cuándo habían sido reducidos a tanta inutilidad? Por un instante, Camicazi pensó en que Drago estaba instruyendo una lección que necesitaba ser aprendida. Berk necesitaba despertar.

Su espada atravesó pechos, la sangre salpicando la nieve. Llamó por sus compatriotas, y cuando estuvo cubierta de sus hermanas de guerra, avanzaron contra la invasión de High Point. Humo negro se desprendía del Gran Salón de Berk, los antepasados de los Hairy Hooligan ardiendo en furia.

-" _Otórgame tiempo_." Hiccup le había pedido en su pergamino personal, entregado de la mano de Gobber. -" _No la conozco tan bien como mi padre me había pedido por tantos años, Camicazi I, pero le pido que me otorgue tiempo para salvar a mi pueblo_."

Bertha y Stoick habían tenido una deuda pendiente. Negar la petición había sido impensable: las Bog-Burglar saldaban sus deudas de honor. Camicazi había zarpado antes de la llegada del siguiente amanecer.

Ahora, concentrada en una pelea que no era suya, no podía estar segura si estaban ganando o perdiendo. Drago era un hechicero de hielo, bloqueando todo camino con espinas de tan peligrosas como las flechas que se le arrojaban. Para empeorar la situación, del fuego pasaban al invierno en cuestión de instantes, un diferente tipo de enemigo, atosigándolas. Camicazi escuchó las carcajadas de Drago desde las alturas, inhalando el caos con delicia. Con la llegada del demente rey, Berk se oscureció con la presencia de múltiples alas, la inmensidad del Alfa trayendo un derribamiento del muelle consigo.

La tierra tembló, hielo cayó, y Camicazi tropezó en el momento más mortal.

Su escudo fue partido en dos bajo una garra anónima que quiso aplastarla. Gritando en la cúspide por su deseo de vivir, la Bog-Burglar insertó su daga y uñas en la piel escamosa, rodando lejos de su enemigo gracias a su contraataque. Sin embargo, al darle la espalda a los cielos, le dio también la espalda a la llamarada de espinas venenosas que se dirigían a su posición.

"¡Princesa, agáchese!"

Camicazi obedeció, reconociendo a Helga-La-Osa como la salvadora. La enorme mujer la empujó fuera de una muerte segura, protegiéndose a sí misma en el proceso—porque ninguna Bog-Burglar era una mártir. Helga era una muralla de hueso, musculo y cabello albo, difícil de derribar. Camicazi se reincorporó, pero no miró detrás. Siguió adelante, confiando en las habilidades de sus hermanas. Armada de arco y flecha, se escondió entre los castillos de hielo que el mismo enemigo les había otorgado.

Buscó por un punto débil en el hombre que todavía flotaba sobre High Point, montando a la bestia que, nada más ni nada menos, le pertenecía a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

El Night Fury lucía…  _violado_. Destruido, para ser reconstruido a la semejanza de un monstruo.

Camicazi apuntó la flecha con disimulo, y ya que sus ojos analizaron el escenario superior, reconoció además los dragones de aquel lejano torneo, pertenecientes a aquellos chiquillos amigos de Haddock. Sus horribles presentimientos empeoraron.

¿Cómo, exactamente, planeaba Hiccup III derrotar a Drago Bludvist?

Fue entonces, como si se le hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, que el heredero de Berk hizo acto de presencia, interrumpiendo la fiesta de Drago.

Camicazi no relajó sus brazos, nunca retirando su flecha del objetivo. La llegada de Hiccup III fue la distracción perfecta. Apuntó a la cabeza.

La vio.

Montando una vergüenza de dragón, tiritando en los cielos como avispa, la divisó entre el humo y los gritos.

Aquella drós framlyndr que aun residía en sus recuerdos.

Fiel a su Jefe, As-trid era la más cercana a Haddock, esperando a que un milagro fuera realizado con las palabras suaves del muchacho.

Inducida por un instinto indefinido, Camicazi cambió de objetivo en el último momento. De Drago, se movió al sur. Silenciosamente, el lacayo montando a aquella  _libélula_   _acolmillada_  de turquesa y toronja, fue tumbado al precipicio, mientras caía, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Hubo una pausa, donde Drago y Hiccup se percataron del ataque sutil. Más no permitieron que éste absorbiera más importancia que su propio duelo.

Por su parte, aunque podría ser considerado imposible a tan remota distancia, Camicazi pudo haber jurado que As-trid persiguió la trayectoria de su flecha, encontrando el origen de ésta, de regreso a su dueña.

Hiccup III, al final de cuentas, terminó comprobando que podía derrocar a Drago, su mano estrechada tejiendo más poder que las administraciones maquiavélicas del otro hombre. Fue una revelación verlo; Hiccup rogándole a su dragón con el alma colgando de un hilo. Fue algo tan íntimo, transversal en todos los sentidos, que más preguntas saltaron a la mente de Camicazi. La naturaleza de la relación entre el vikingo y el Night Fury fue puesta en escena de la forma más cruda, y pura. Dos criaturas de diferentes especies, intercaladas por los que sentían dentro de sus cascarones.

Haddock era el hombre más valiente, o el hombre más estúpido, al dejarse tan desnudo frente al ojo enemigo.

- _O tal vez, el más suertudo._  Camicazi sonrió, una vez que el  _impasse_  terminó en favor de Haddock, y el Night Fury lamiéndolo con reconocimiento. – _Aunque toda suerte tiene que acabarse algún día._

Lo imposible fue hecho realidad. El hechizo sobre los dragones, fue roto. Hiccup fue rescatado por su dragón de la misma muerte, y el Night Fury tomó el título de Alfa para sí.

… Y durante el desencadenamiento de aquellos sucesos tan increíbles, Camicazi se mantuvo al tanto de los movimientos de As-trid. Algo indescriptible se aligeró en sus tensos hombros, muy pronto adoloridos, cuando divisó a la rubia regresar a su fiel  _libélula_ , abrazándola mientras ternura total encarnó los susurros de "Stormfly, mi chica", una y otra vez.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Hiccup III fue nombrado nuevo Jefe, cuando todo fue dicho y hecho. Berk lo acogió en dicha y alivio.

Era un error. Camicazi lo sabía. Mucho le faltaba a aquel chico llenar las botas de Stoick El Vasto.

Cuando Haddock se acercó a ella, sus dedos todavía permanecieron adheridos a su Night Fury, un infante en miedo de perder su juguete favorito. "Gracias."

Camicazi lo observó hincarse frente a ella, buscando honorar sus sacrificios y los de su gente. Camicazi solamente tenía una cosa que decir al respecto: "Tu pueblo es débil."

Todo vikingo tomó ofensa al mayoreo ante su anuncio, llamados de incredulidad haciendo eco por High Point. Hiccup III, sin embargo, levantó su cabeza con pesadumbre en su expresión. Ambos conectaron sus miradas, y la diferencia de edad desapareció entre los dos. Camicazi miró dureza en la persona frente a ella, que previamente no había existido. Camicazi miró los estragos de muerte en cada línea de expresión, y apretón de puños. Haddock ya había dejado de ser un chiquillo.

Camicazi continuó. "Tan débil, que Drago difícilmente tuvo que levantar un dedo para masacrar a diestra y siniestra."

"¿Cómo te atreves, insolente-aunque-sensual-mujer?" Jorgenson, el segundo en línea para ser Jefe de Berk, fue el primero en salir a la defensa. Hiccup lo detuvo con una palma sobre su pecho. "Ganamos, ¿qué no viste? ¡GA-NA-MOS!"

"¿Ganar?" Camicazi tiró con furia su escudo al suelo, prosiguiendo a estirar sus brazos a sus alrededores. "¿Llamas a esto, ganar? Están parados en un  _panteón_."

Más susurros, esta vez, de corazones dolidos.

Snotlout Jorgenson abrió su boca, pero él mismo se trabó con su lengua. El chico y Hiccup intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que Hiccup se redirigiera hacia ella. "¿Qué podrías sugerir, para que mejoráramos en ese aspecto?"

Era la invitación perfecta. Camicazi se precipitó hacia el Jefecito, y encajó un dedo en la armadura de su pecho. "Bajen sus traseros flojos de los lomos de sus dragones. Están echados a perder. Todos. ¿Quieres saber cuántas personas fueron capaces de intentar defender tu tierra mientras nosotras llegábamos? Podría levantar una mano, y todavía me sobrarían dedos para contarlos." La Princesa hasta llegó a mover sus cinco dígitos en cruel muestra, respingando justo en la nariz de Haddock. "¿Mmm? ¿Y entonces? ¿Quieres que los cuente?"

Hiccup III miró sus dedos, para luego hacer una mueca con lo que Camicazi tradujo como vergüenza. "Nah. Entiendo el mensaje."

"Y no tienes a nadie más que culpar, más que a tu persona, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"¿Yo?" Por fin, algo de desafío. Haddock golpeó la mano de Camicazi fuera de su rostro con un fuego que resultaba refrescante. "¿ _Mi_  culpa? ¿Es mi culpa que existan hombres dementes como Drago en el Archipiélago? ¡No lo creo!—"

"Haz domesticado a tu gente junto con tus dragones."

Resoplidos incrédulos bufaron de las narices del jovencillo, manos posándose en sus caderas. "Creo que está exagerando un poco, Princesa. Aprender a co-existir en paz no es domesticar—"

Camicazi era la más alta de los dos, y lo utilizó a su ventaja. Acechó a Haddock corporalmente hasta estar casi sobre él. El Hairy Hooligan obtuvo puntos a su favor, cuando en vez de rehuir, pareció inflarse contra ella. "Verdaderos Vikingos no se quedan llorando porque sus mascotas ya no los quieren, en lugar de pelear."

De aquella delgada garganta botó una manzana de Adán. "Los dragones no son nuestras mascotas. Son mucho  _más_  que eso, y pensé que en el proceso de patearle el trasero a Drago, lo había dejado claro, ¿sabe? Son nuestros amigos, parte de nuestras familias—¡Por supuesto que todos nosotros sentimos vínculos emocionales con ellos!"

Bah. Camicazi flexionó su rostro con un propósito específico: escupir parte de la sangre que aun circulaba por el interior de su boca, a los pies del jinete. "Me importa un rabo de un jabalí tus blandos sentimentalismos con esas criaturas. Ese no es mi punto—"

"¿ _Cuál_  es tu punto?" Toda sazón de victoria bien ganada se estaba esfumando de los ánimos del pueblo, entre más se alargaba el debate entre ambos líderes. Hiccup había mostrado previamente ser un hombre bastante emocional, y ahora no fue una excepción. Alimentó el gozo de Camicazi, verlo actuar tan disparejo y afectado.

- _Excelente. Tienes pasión. El problema es que careces de disciplina_. "No tengo problemas con la alianza que existe entre dragón y humano. Con lo que sí tengo problema es con un vikingo que se ha olvidado de sus raíces y de su cultura. Un vikingo frágil, incapaz de defender a su familia, a sus hermanos guerreros y a sí mismo."

Hiccup III se tomó un respiro, antes de continuar rabiando en defensa de sus ideales. Lo que Camicazi estaba tan ferozmente tratando de hacerle entender parecía estar atravesando aquella cabeza dura. Inquisitivo, el nuevo Jefe volteó hacia sus espaldas, analizando a todas las personas vivientes, de las que ahora sería responsable. No pasó desapercibido para Camicazi, que el muchacho fue uniendo miradas con su madre durante su recorrido, así como con el Consejero Gobber, la chiquilla Hofferson, y en última estancia, con su Night Fury. "Seguramente, no somos  _tan_  malos…"

Camicazi alzó sus cejas. Luego, sonrió. "¿Ah, no? Bien. No quieres creer en mis palabras, veamos que dicen las acciones."

Hiccup parpadeó confundido cuando la chica comenzó a retirar toda arma pequeña que tenía bien guardada en su cuerpo. "Eh…"

"Peleemos." Camicazi anunció con frescura, pasándole su más preciada daga a Helga. "Vénceme en una lucha mano a mano para demostrarme que estoy equivocada, Nuevo Jefe de Berk. Sin armas, sólo tú y yo."

"Oooh, Thor. ¡Cambio de parecer!  _Amo_  a esta mujer." Snotlout comenzó a reír, mirando entre ambos herederos con renovado interés. "Vamos, Hiccup, muéstrale de lo que un Hairy Hooligan está hecho—Oh, espera. Ya recordé que ella tiene razón." De un sólo salto, el vikingo robusto se deslizó hacia el lado de Camicazi, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Hofferson y Haddock lo trituraron con su mirada.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No puedo pelear contigo!" Para recalcar su impotencia, Hiccup III pavoneó sus manos de un lado a otro en completa negación, mirando a Camicazi como si estuviera loca por su reto.

"¿Por qué? ¿No tienes honor?"

"¡Cla—Claro que tengo honor!"

"¿No has sido entrenado en el arte de combate por tu padre?"

"Ah, sí, lo fui—"

"Entonces, no hay impedimento para que podamos luchar limpiamente. Y sin trucos mágicos tampoco." Sus habilidades de Bog-Burglar le sirvieron para arrebatarle al muchacho su espada de fuego, en dos rápidos movimientos de su mano. "Sé que son tu especialidad."

Jorgenson se desbordó con sus maniacas carcajadas—y no fue el último, aunque otros fueron más discretos con sus reacciones—al ver la quijada colgante de Haddock. "Oh, Dioses, eso sí es estar tostado."

"Yo pelearé contigo." Lo que pudo haber sido una acción para el beneficio de su Jefe, simplemente fue una muestra de lo débil que Haddock era considerado hasta por sus amigos cercanos. Al contrario de mostrarse agradecido, Hiccup III giró hacia la figura de As-trid, quien ya había comenzado a movilizarse en su dirección.

"Astrid.  _No_."

La chica gruñó con frustración, sin dar muestra de detenerse. "Hiccup, no hay forma de que tú—"

"Muchas, muchas, pero  _muchas_  gracias por el voto de confianza, Astrid. Pero, la respuesta es  _no_. No te necesito para que te encargues de mis batallas."

"¿Desde cuándo? Pareces ser muy feliz con dejarle a tu dragón hacerlo."

Fue el golpe más bajo que Camicazi pudo haber dado, y esto fue claro por todos los alientos que fueron tragados en sorpresa por el público. Hasta Jorgenson dejó de reírse en favor de crear una maliciosa O con su bocota.

Hofferson había frenado sus intenciones de interponerse entre la Bog-Burglar y su líder, en cuanto había procesado lo último dicho. Y Camicazi nunca había sido la razón de tanto coraje en el rostro de una persona. Mucho menos en alguien que ni siquiera era considerada enemiga.

Enojo. Puro, sagrado, y ardiente enojo brilló por las mejillas enrojecidas de la rubia. Camicazi no pudo escapar de él.

Hiccup III, más que furioso o indignado, lució profundamente lastimado por el recalque. Su dragón fue otra historia, sin embargo. El Night Fury no tuvo freno en mostrarle a Camicazi su desaprobación, gruñendo desde las espaldas de su jinete. La Princesa no dudó que lo único que la estaba protegiendo de la criatura era el flacucho cuerpo de Haddock.

"No pelearé con usted, Princesa Camicazi I." El largo interludio de silencio fue concluido por su mismo creador, el tono sombrío de voz del muchacho comunicando que tan conclusiva era su decisión. "No es necesario. Comprendo lo que está diciendo."

"¿ _Qué_? Oh, vamos, Hiccup—"

Con una sola mirada, Jorgenson fue silenciado. Así de amenazante, fue el filo en las irises esmeraldas de Hiccup III. "Acepto sus sabias palabras, porque comprendo que el propósito detrás de ellas es ayudarme a mí y a mi pueblo. Si no le importara nuestro bienestar no hubiera acudido a mi llamado de ayuda tan raudamente. Si no le importara, no hubiera estado dispuesta a sacrificar a su gente para salvar a la nuestra. Y como iba diciendo antes de salirnos tanto de tema—Gracias. Muchas gracias por acudir a nuestro auxilio."

La solemnidad del momento, esta vez sí fue reconocida por Camicazi. Hiccup III estaba tratando con todo su ser de comportarse razonable, y debía de ser toda una hazaña que un Hairy Hooligan se tragara su enorme orgullo. Camicazi obsequió una inclinación de su cabeza por el esfuerzo mostrado.

Pero, Hiccup decidió ser más impredecible aún. "Básicamente, está diciéndonos que necesitamos ayuda. Necesitamos re-aprender a ser vikingos competentes de nuevo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí." Camicazi reiteró con extrema aprobación. "Eso es  _exactamente_  lo que digo. Porque una batalla más con otro enemigo como Drago, y todos ustedes no sobrevivirán. Con dragones o sin dragones."

Hiccup tomó cuatro pasos exactos hacia la Bog-Burglar, decidido en un veredicto que sólo él conocía por ahora. Un velo de delicada vulnerabilidad cayó en la expresión del joven, mientras levantada su mentón hacía ella, suavizándolo de una manera que era imposible negarle tu atención. Camicazi lo observó armarse de valor lo suficiente para abrir su boca, y decir:

"Enséñenos, entonces. Enséñenos a ser Vikingos otra vez."

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Continuará.**

**[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> Vígdrótt: Banda de guerreros.
> 
> Drós Framlyndr: Dama de naturaleza atrevida. Drós=dama; Framlyndr=ser atrevido, ser de corazón temerario. No sé si mi gramática nórdica esté correcta, sin embargo XD.


End file.
